


Come Back

by speedspecks



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedspecks/pseuds/speedspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy finds out what happened to Tommy and pays him a visit at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auxiliary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxiliary/gifts).



> Takes place after Young Avengers #6

Billy was last to know. Everybody knew, everybody knew. Hell, Teddy was first to know. No one had the guts to tell Billy. As if waiting to tell him was better. As if waiting would do anything to make Tommy better. They told him, three days after. Three days after Tommy got hurt. If anything, Billy should’ve been first to know. Teddy told him. 

And now here he was. At Tommy’s bedside in the hospital. Billy held his hands, shutting his own eyes. He couldn’t bare the sight of his brother hooked up to a machine to keep his heart pumping. 

“Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay.” He chanted over and over, hoping it would work. He wanted to hear Tommy tell him he was okay, that Billy was just overreacting. 

“WakeupTommy. WakeupTommy.” He squeezed his brother’s hands, trying to still his trembling fingers. 

“Please Tommy,” His voice cracked, “Just tell me you’re okay...” he begged, trying his best not to cry.

“Billy, don’t-.” Teddy placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, which was slapped away.

“Don’t touch me, Teddy.” Billy snapped. 

He continued to stare at Tommy, waiting for something. Waiting for Tommy to open his eyes and start laughing hysterically. He wanted Tommy to tell him he was playing some sort of sick joke. He would rather look like an idiot who fell for Tommy’s prank than lose his brother.

“It’s not funny anymore. Tommy, stop playing. Wake up, Tommy.” he was choking back his tears, his throat already feeling dry. 

“There’s no way you’re-.” A series of loud beeps from the monitor cut him off. People rushed into the room and Billy was moved out of the way. 

“NO!” He screamed while Teddy held him back, “Teddy let go! Please!” Billy struggled from Teddy’s grip, desperately trying to get back to Tommy.

Everything happened so quickly. And suddenly all Billy could hear was the flatline. He couldn’t hear his own shouting or the doctors and nurses trying their best to revive his brother. Just that one loud noise. Tears streamed down his face as he watched the doctors shake their heads. Teddy finally loosen his grip and Billy ran back to the side of his brother. And everything went silent. 

No more flatline, the everyone had left the room. 

“Tommy...” He placed his head to Tommy’s chest, trying to find his heart beat. “Tommy, please don’t...” He started to sob.

“I can’t hear it, Teddy!” He sniffled, “I can’t hear it.” He grabbed onto the fabric of Tommy’s shirt, his entire body was shaking. 

“C-Come back, Tommy.” He lifted his head, “You can’t be dead. You stubborn bastard!” He knew Tommy was gone. He knew Tommy wasn’t coming back. He felt so useless. He couldn’t bring Tommy back, no matter what he did. His eyes stung from the tears.

“You can’t leave me, Tommy.” Billy rested his head on Tommy’s chest again. “I’m sorry...” He tightened his grip on Tommy’s clothes.

“I love you, Tommy.”


End file.
